Drunk On You
by FicThisGifAnonContest
Summary: Edward and Bella spend college breaks hanging out with friends at the same bar in their small hometown. Senior year, that last round of shots changed everything. Four years later another round of shots changes it all again. ExB


**Fic This Gif Anon Contest Entry**

Gif #: 64

Title: Drunk on You

Word count (not including author's notes/header): 9,357

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Summary: Edward and Bella spend college breaks hanging out with friends at the same bar in their small hometown. Senior year, that last round of shots changed everything. Four years later another round of shots changes it all again.

Warnings (if necessary): N/A

**A/N: As always, we don't own anything Twilight, but we love making our favorite characters do dirty things.**

_**Drunk on You**_

Walking into Spoons, felt like coming home. This was the place my brother, my friends, and I always came back to on our college breaks. My brother Emmett decided to have his bachelor party here, since his fiancée Rosalie laid down the law and yelled at Emmett about not having "strippers or exotic dancers or whatever the fuck you want to call them" at the party.

I thought it was a great idea to do it at our old college haunt. I still have fond memories of quarter beer night, beer pong tournaments, and Spoons always being the last stop before we went back to our separate schools on different sides of the country.

Walking in the door brought me back instantly. The bar hadn't changed a bit. Black stools along the bar, on the left. Dance floor and old school jukebox on the right. The tables and chairs were scattered all around with peanut shells on the floor under the patrons' feet. The smell was even the same, Miller Lite with the slight hint of lemon disinfectant.

"Yo Ed!" my brother shouted from the end of the crowded bar. "What the fuck took you so long man? Shouldn't the best man be around for the body shots?"

"Dude," I walked up grabbing my brother's outstretched hand and pulling him into a hug. "I got here as fast as I could; the damn plane was sitting on the tarmac for fucking ever. And no way am I _ever_ doing a body shot off of you."

"Its good to see you little brother. How'd you know I was the one having shots slurped off my hot-as-shit body?"

"Because you're my twin, that's how. Now quit with that little brother shit, you're only two minutes older, ass!"

"Older, wiser, bester..." Em trailed off.

"Yeah Em, you are the bestest. How many drinks have you had so far?" I questioned, laughing, severely doubting he would be walking out of the bar on his own two feet tonight.

Scratching his head he put up his right hand in a 'live long and prosper' salute. "Oh just this many." he said with a huge infectious grin.

"I see. Get your ass back to the table you big oaf. I'll bring you a drink, you're way ahead of me and I need to catch up."

After flying in from Chicago, where I had to get pictures of Air Force One flying into O'Hare airport, I was exhausted and more than ready to help my brother celebrate.

We hadn't seen each other in a few months. My job kept me pretty busy, which I loved, most of the time. I didn't have any responsibilities keeping me in one place so it was nice getting the chance to travel all over the world taking photographs for The New Yorker.

The bar was crowded tonight, not just from Emmett's bachelor party but from the regular patrons and what looked like a girls' night out.

**~DoY~**

I hadn't been to Spoons in a couple of years, so this was bringing back memories. Being a single mother kind of limits your nights out on the town. Ethan was staying with Papa and Nana Sue tonight while I got together with some girlfriends. My dad and Sue went to high schooltogether, but officially became a couple about 10 years ago, after reconnecting at their reunion. They'd both divorced a few years before and had found comfort in each others' friendship, until it became something more. I'd known Leah, Sue's daughter and my now-step-sister, since elementary school, what with us being the same age and all. So becoming sisters was more of a formality, since we were already best friends.

Leah still lived in Seattle with our friends Jessica and Tanya. She and I had shared an apartment throughout college, but when I found out I was pregnant with Ethan, at the end of senior year, I moved back to Forks after graduation to be closer to my dad and Sue. Jessica and Tanya both got jobs in Seattle and joined Leah there when they finished school. The four of us had been basically inseparable in high school, so it made sense that we came back together on breaks as well. After I moved back to Forks, the girls were in Seattle together all the time. I wasn't too far away, but far enough that I didn't get to see them as much as I wished I could.

My decision to move back home to Forks was not only because my dad and Sue wanted to be able to spend time with their first grandchild, but Sue had also offered to watch Ethan while I worked. The free childcare during the week was really something I couldn't pass up. The nice part was that I'd gotten a job in advertising at a firm with an office in Port Angeles so it wasn't too long of a drive. I was even able to work from home some days, which allowed me to spend more time with Ethan, since he wasn't yet in school full-time.

During the last couple years of college, Spoons was the place that we went when we were home for breaks. There wasn't much of a night life in Forks, so our options were limited. There was a bar at The Lodge, but the clientele was more my father's age than my peers. A group of us began hanging out over breaks, and Spoons became our hangout when we turned 21. Since Dad was the Chief of Police, I didn't dare use my fake ID to go there before we were of age. When we decided on this girls' night out, they all declared that Spoons had to be the place.

Our group was bigger back then. The girls and I, as well as a group of guys that we'd gone to high school with, would meet up whenever we were home. Before college we didn't really know the guys all that well, although we'd all gone to school together. It was just because we all ran in different circles. We all bumped into each other during our first Christmas break at the Forks Diner, our hangout before we started to go to Spoons. From then on it became tradition every time we were all home together. We were all over the country for college, but there was something familiar and comfortable about hanging out with our former classmates. There was one in particular I always looked forward to seeing on those breaks, although I tortured myself because I was sure the attraction wasn't mutual. I'd had a huge crush on him all through high school, but never had the balls to do anything about it. That was, until that last Christmas break when we were all home together.

_It was senior year and fucking cold in Forks, but we'd all headed out to Spoons for a few drinks anyway. We were drinking and joking and having a great time. The drinks were flowing freely and then Emmett suggested that we do shots. The bartender lined up the little glasses in a neat row and we all watched as he poured the brown liquid along the line, splashing a little on the bar as he went._

_Shots were my downfall__**, **__and I was quickly too far gone to think about what I was doing. Edward and I had flirted and joked over the course of our friendship, but I had always felt something more for him, not that I'd ever admit it out loud. Unfortunately the Jack made me do things I wasn't normally inclined to do, and as our eyes locked across the end of the bar, I grabbed his hand, pulled him out on the dance floor, and attacked his lips with mine. We made out all through Bon Jovi's _Livin' on a Prayer_ as it blared over the bar speakers, and then embarrassingly, I proceeded to throw up all over his shoes. Mortified, I grabbed Tanya, who was our DD for the night, and begged her to get me out of there._

**~DoY~**

Over the loud music and the crowd, I heard her laugh. I swear it was her. After grabbing my Heineken from Waylon, our trusty bartender, I made my way over to the table where the guys were talking and drinking their beers. The whole time walking to the table I was scanning the crowd to find where her laugh had come from.

I abandoned my search after I made it to the table. Our group was fairly large; it wasn't just the usual college gang but family, new in-laws, and Emmett's co-workers.

Jasper, our cousin from our mom's side, was too busy texting on his phone to notice my approach. I snuck up and stole his shot, his eyes snapped up as he yelled, "Hey!"

"You snooze you lose cuz," I laughed, downing his tequila. "Ugh fucking gross! Why'd you get the cheap stuff?" I questioned, shuddering from the awful taste.

"Because I knew your pansy ass was going to steal it," Jasper winked and got up from his chair to give me a hug. "How you been Ed?"

"Good bro, can't complain."

"The best man has finally arrived! I was almost ready to take your place!" Riley, Rosalie's brother, boomed while clapping me on the back.

"Always looking to take my place," I joked turning to give my buddy a huge bear hug. "Riley, what the fuck happened to your ugly ass?"

"I learned what hair gel is, fucker." he laughed grabbing his beer off the table.

"Guys, what else have I missed?"

"Not much Eddo, oh," Jasper snapped his fingers; "Ali and I are having a baby."

"What? Congrats man!" I raised my beer for a toast.

Jasper and Alice have been together since high school and they got married while still in college. Jasper's job as a contractor kept them moving around, but after a year of that, Alice was ready to settle down. They moved into a house in Port Angeles to be closer to family and start one of their own. That was three years ago, now finally Alice and Jasper were going to get started on that little family and they were both really excited.

We were drinking, joking and having a great time. I got up to hit up the bathroom when I saw her. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. I swear I loved her from the moment I first laid eyes on her freshman year of high school. We didn't run in the same crowd so we never spent any time together back then, but I think I knew then that I wanted her to be mine.

When Emmett, Jasper, Eric, Mike and I went to the Forks Dinerduring our first break from school, we happened to run into Bella and her friends.

Our two groups meshed well together, so it was only natural we started getting together every break, especially since there's not much else to do in this small town.

Seeing her brought all those memories of school breaks flooding back to me, full force.

_Waylon lined up the shots on the bar and began to pour, which was a recurring theme of the night. I was waiting to take the tray back to our table when Bella walked up beside me. I smirked at her, handing her the tray of chasers._

"_Are you sure you can make it back to the table with those drinks in one piece?" I joked with her._

"_Watch it, or I'll trip you," she smiled, and my heart fluttered._

_I watched her walk back to the table with the tray. She laughed at something Leah said and I just knew before this night was out, I would finally take my chance and kiss her._

Just as I make up my mind to go over and talk to Bella, we make eye contact. She looks surprised to see me here, but she covers it quickly. I take a step in her direction, but she shakes her head ever so slightly. Bella then proceeds to give me the hardest stare down of my life, which made me question approaching her at all.

I hit up the bathroom and then go straight to the bar. I order a shot of Jack and down it quickly. The burn feels good, right. So I order another. Waylon obliges and fills up my glass again. After my second shot I decide to just say 'fuck it' and go find out exactly what Bella's problem is.

**~DoY~**

I can't fucking believe that he's here, tonight of all nights. It's been almost four years since I've seen him, since he ran out in the early morning... since he broke my heart.

_I called him the next day, wondering where in the hell he was when I woke up, but he didn't answer. I called a few more times, worried that something had happened. Nothing. A few hours later I got a text from him._

_Bella, I'm sorry, I just...can't. ~E_

_What in the fuck that meant, I'll probably never know. I typed out a quick response._

_Can't what? I was worried about you. We should probably talk. ~B_

_I just can't. I'm sorry. ~E_

_What are you talking about? Edward, call me, we need to talk. ~B_

_He didn't call me. He didn't text me again._

I even tried calling Emmett, but he wouldn't give him the phone, and just kept telling me that Edward was sorry. What the fuck was he sorry for? For sleeping with my drunk ass? For leaving? For ignoring me? For breaking my heart? Or, for knocking me up? Of course, we didn't know about that last part at the time.

I haven't seen or spoken to him in almost four years, but I can _feel_ him here in the bar and it's pissing me right the fuck off. Why does he have to be here, tonight of all nights? My one night out in months when all I want to do is have fun with my girlfriends and he has to show up back here. Tanya had gone to get another drink and returned with a round of drinks for everyone and a few shots of Jack. I downed a shot and grimaced. It burned as it went down, but I was going to need some liquid courage if I was going to do what I'd set my mind to.

"Whoa, Bella, slow down!" Leah laughs at my quick succession of two shots followed by a long swig of my vodka-cranberry.

"What, we're drinkin' tonight, right? That's what I'm doing," I almost growl at my sister.

"Yeah, we are, but your tolerance isn't what it used to be, girl. What's goin' on with you?"

I shift my eyes to the other side of the bar and nod my head in his direction. The girls all follow my gaze and I hear Jessica gasp next to me.

"Holy fucking shit, what's he doing here?" Tanya whispers, turning wide-eyed to me.

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out." I pick up one more shot, toss it back, and slam the glass upside down on the table. Standing, I straighten my shirt, brush my hair back, and square my shoulders. This is going to be one hell of a reunion. He's standing at the bar, having just taken a shot, and I march right up behind him.

"Fancy meeting you here," I say, my tone dripping with sarcasm and the seething anger I'm feeling at him for just casually showing up after four long years.

"Hey! What are you doing here? And what the hell is that mad face all about?" he smirks at me.

"What am I doing here? I live in Forks, and I'm out with the girls. I should ask you what the hell you're doing here. You're the one who's been MIA for the last four years."

"I'm here for Emmett's bachelor party. And... um," he stutters, "I don't know what to say. I've been busy working and...stuff."

"Busy working, Edward? Too busy to pick up a phone? Too busy to return a text message? You even had your brother covering for you. Why the hell haven't I heard from you in four fucking years?"

"Bella, wait. Please. You don't understand."

"I don't understand? I don't fucking understand? You know what? You're right. I don't understand. Why don't you explain it to me?" I could feel the anger and frustration rising in me. Heightened emotion always made me feel just a little more drunk. I hadn't had this much to drink in a long time, and I noticed the room spin a little.

"I, um...fuck. I'm so fucking sorry, Bella, I woke up in your bed and I just freaked. You're my friend, well, you _were_ my friend, and I fucked up. A drunken hookup wasn't supposed to happen. It's not what I wanted."

My heart broke just a little bit more. Oh, apparently sleeping with me was so terrible that he couldn't even stand to face me in the morning or talk to me for four years. This was ridiculous. He was right about one thing though; the friend thing is definitely in the past tense. I'd held out hope somewhere in my heart that we'd find each other again, but this was definitely _not_ the way I'd planned that reunion going.

"Well, Edward, you know what? A drunken hookup wasn't what I wanted either, but you know what else I didn't want? I didn't want to wake up all alone in my bed the next morning. I didn't want to be ignored by one of my best friends for four years. I didn't want to end up yelling at said former best friend in the very same bar where we'd hung out last. I didn't want any of that, but here I am. What the hell do I do with that?" I huff, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

His eyes widened slightly and then his expression softened some. He looked almost sad, but only for a second before his features evened out again.

"Bella, you know, you're right. What I did was shitty, I was a terrible friend. We shouldn't have hooked up while we were drunk; we shouldn't have left the bar that night. But I can't take it back. I don't know what the fuck else you want me to say. I fucked up and I'm an asshole and I know you probably never want to see me again. That's why I fucking left, ok? Because I knew I was wrong."

"Yes, it was shitty. Edward, you hurt me, you really fucking hurt me, and part of me hates you for that!" I said, now basically screaming in his face. The anger coursing through my bloodstream gave me a kind of adrenaline rush that I'd never experienced before. I didn't realize what I was doing until I reached out and slapped him, hard, across the cheek.

I gasped and covered my mouth with both hands, my eyes wide. His hand slowly moved to cover his cheek and he let out a harsh gasp.

"Shit! Bella, what the fuck! I mean,I probably deserve that, but that really fucking hurt!"

My hands shot out to cup his cheeks. I felt terrible about slapping him, but I didn't even realize that I'd done it until it was too late. Looking into his eyes something in me shifted and my anger turned into something else. Something more, something primal. I leaned closer, staring straight into his eyes, and then I kissed him.

Our mouths fused together and my tongue traced his lower lip. He quickly opened his mouth to me, tangling his tongue with mine and I was lost. It wasn't until I was feeling light-headed from the lack of oxygen that I pulled away. Gasping for breath, I caught his eyes again, and there was so much emotion there. Before I knew it, his hands were in my hair and he was pulling me to him again. He attacked my lips and his hands ran down my back grabbing my ass and lifting. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss as he began to walk us toward the door. Something about the way he was holding me, the way we were stumbling toward the door, felt strangely reminiscent of the last time. After our disaster of a make-out session during Christmas break of senior year, when we saw each other that April, the sexual tension was back, full-force, helped along by more shots of Jack.

**~DoY~**

_I was so fucking drunk. I knew I would regret all those shots of Jack in the morning, but for now I couldn't care less. Bella was kissing my neck, making the skin wet with her lips and tongue. I shivered at the sensation._

_I slid my hands down her back and lifted her by her ass. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her arms around my shoulders. My hands were pressing her closer to my body._

_We cabbed it to her place from Spoons, since we were both too drunk to even contemplate driving. We were making out in the back seat, giving the cabby quite a show._

_We had stumbled our way to her door and hadn't even made it inside before I attacked her, or she attacked me I couldn't be sure, with more kisses._

"_Oh shit! Are we at your dad's place? He's not here is he? I don't want to get shot or something." I wasn't sure she even understood a word I was saying, I was slurring so much._

"_He's not here, don't worry. Open the door." She said between panting kisses._

_I opened the door, __which I was leaning against with Bella still in my arms, and we tumbled inside. I managed to right us, using the wall for leverage and went inside the house._

"_Where do I go?" I asked, not really remembering the layout of the house, since I had only been inside less than a handful of times._

_She groaned and gripped my hair pulling her lips away from my neck she took a deep breath, "Upstairs, door at the end of the hall," then she began attacking me with kisses again._

_I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could; only stumbling a few times along the way. Our mouths still fused together, tongues tangling as I tried to navigate my way to her room._

_When we reached her room I pushed the door open with my foot. Her bed had a purple comforter, and there were books scattered all over. I sat her down on the edge and in one swoop I pushed all of her books to the floor. "Fuck, sorry about that," I said shyly biting my lip. I really didn't mean to throw her stuff around but the alcohol confused my brain into thinking I was having a brilliant moment._

"_Don't worry about it," Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of her._

_She giggled when I let out an 'oomph' from the impact of our bodies colliding. She was so beautiful laying under me, hair fanned out over her pillow. I looked into her eyes and felt a spark. Bringing my lips down to hers, I placed a gentle kiss and pulled back. My eyes flicked up from her lips to her eyes, trying to gauge if she wanted more. Her shallow breaths and pink cheeks confirmed that she in fact, did._

_Bella lifted herself up on her elbows to bring her face closer to mine again. "Kiss me?" she whispered quietly._

_That was all I needed to continue, this, whatever it was that we were doing. She was my best friend, I couldn't screw it up._

_I kissed her again, more forcefully this time. I could taste the Jack on her lips and tongue. My hands slowly traced over her shoulders, down her arms and stilled on her hips. I slid my fingers up under the hem of her shirt; I could feel her hot skin against my cool fingers. I groaned into her mouth and slid my hands up higher._

_Bella shivered at my touch but I kept going. Up over her stomach, to her ribs, just under her breasts. I pushed her shirt up. Up and over her chest. I licked my lips seeing the black lace bra. I pushed my hands under her back and pulled her shirt over her head._

_Things started moving quickly from there. My shirt, her pants, my pants, her bra. Then my world stopped. She was so gorgeous, I could hardly breathe. Seeing her breasts for the first time without anything covering them was amazing. I snapped out of my stupor and leaned in to kiss her mouth again._

_Then, we were all frenzied hands and mouths. I was on top of Bella nudging her thighs apart so I could slip between them and be inside of her. Suddenly, she broke the kiss, and the next thing I knew I was below Bella with her straddling my lap. She flipped us quickly and I was okay with that. If she wanted to take charge, I didn't mind._

_Looking up at her my stomach clenched. I was ready to have my cock inside her and I couldn't wait. I gripped her hips and slid her back and forth along my cock coating it in her juices. She groaned and pushed her hips down hard._

"_I need to be inside you, now," I growled. There was only so much teasing I could take._

_Bella gripped my cock in her hand and lined it up with her entrance. She sank down on me and began a slow rhythm, rocking her hips torturously. Reaching up I brushed my fingers along her breast. Her skin pebbled under my touch. I rolled her nipples between my fingers as I stared into her eyes._

"_Edward, you feel so good," Bella moaned. Picking up her pace she lifted up off my cock, bringing me most of the way out then sinking down on me and grinding her hips. It felt so good; I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to hold off my impending orgasm. Over and over she lifted and sank down, up and down, up and down._

_The sensations were too great. The feeling of Bella surrounding me, taking me, using me. It was all so much, too much._

_Bella's breaths were coming in shorter, quicker rasps. She lifted and I shifted, lifting my hips higher to meet with hers._

_From my position I could see it all. My cock glistening slick with her juices, sliding in and out. She licked her lips and moaned, watching me watch her._

"_Bella. I'm gonna...I can't hold on."_

"_So close, I'm so close Edward," she chanted._

_I brought my hand down and gathered the wetness from her soaked pussy and began rubbing her clit._

"_Yes, yes. Oh, God...Edward!" Bella shouted as I felt her walls clamp down around me. That was all it took before I was coming inside her. Bella collapsed on top of me with my cock still buried deep inside._

_Inside of her, Bella. My Bella. I just had sex with my best friend Bella. Oh God, I just had drunken sex with my best friend! What the fuck did I just do?_

_I was lying on the bed next to Bella, who had fallen asleep, contemplating my next move._

_She was going to regret this in the morning, I knew it. She was going to regret it, hate me, and never want to speak to me again. I just ruined everything!_

_I did the one thing I could think of in my alcohol induced haze, I ran. I got the hell out of there and never looked back._

I should have looked back, no I should have stayed. That's what a man would have done. That's what a man that loves a woman as wonderful as Bella Swan would have done. Instead she got me, the jackass who ducks and runs like a coward. A coward who feels that a text makes up for a drunken one night stand.

But I couldn't take it back now. I couldn't change the past, what I could do was make sure I never made that mistake again. That I never push Bella out of my life again.

**~DoY~**

He led me to the door when I realized that I didn't have any of my stuff; keys, phone, purse. I pulled back and panted out "purse" as he attacked my neck with open mouth kisses. He groans and slowly lowers my legs down to the ground, making sure I have my footing before releasing me.

"Don't move, I'll be right back," I promised.

I stumble slightly as I make my way back to the table and the girls. Leah is looking at me with a worried expression on her face. She'd seen everything and obviously didn't like it.

"Leah, it'll be fine, I swear. I'm just going to talk to him. I promise, nothing is going to happen."

"Yeah, it looked like a whole shit-ton of nothing while your legs were wrapped around his waist and your tongue was shoved in his mouth," she says, glaring at me.

"I swear to you, nothing is going to happen. We're just going to talk. Besides, I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. But now that he's here, there are things he has to know."

She sighs and hands me my purse and phone.

"Just be careful, Bella. I don't want you to get hurt, again."

"I know. Thanks, and sorry for running out of here girls. But this doesn't happen every day."

"It's fine, Bella, go. But like Leah said, just be careful. Call us if you need anything," Jess replied, smiling.

I turned away from the table and caught up with Edward right where I'd left him. He was slipping his phone back in his pocket as I approached.

"I called us a cab. I certainly can't drive and I'm pretty damn sure you can't either. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to my place. There's no one there."

He groaned again and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. We were both totally wasted and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that being trashed and getting into a cab with Edward Cullen, heading to my empty house, was a bad idea, but I couldn't find it in my heart to care. Kissing him again felt so good and I didn't want to stop. I grabbed the back of his neck with my free hand and pulled him down, attacking his lips.

Before we knew it, his phone was ringing in his pocket. He answered and told me that the cab was outside, leading me by the hand. As soon as I slid into the seat next to him his hands were on my hips, pulling me to straddle his lap. His hands slid up my back and held me closer to him. He laid open mouth kisses across my shoulder, to my neck, and up to my ear, where he licked the shell and gently bit down on my lobe. I moaned at the feeling, cupped his cheeks and turned his head up to mine, meeting his lips hard with my own. My hands tangled in his hair and tugged. I could feel his erection straining in his jeans where I was straddling him.

We pulled up outside my house and tumbled out of the cab. Edward quickly threw some cash at the driver. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist again, and carried me toward the door. His long legs carried us quickly along the front walk and into the house. We crashed into the hallway wall. Holding me between that and his strong chest, Edward slid his hands from my ass, up my sides and palmed my breasts through my shirt. I moaned into his mouth and rolled my hips against his obvious erection.

We stepped away from the wall, and found our way down the hall of my small ranch to my master bedroom. As we entered my room, Edward tripped over a shoe I left out in my rush to get ready for this evening and we landed in a heap on my bed. I giggled at the absolute absurdity, yet familiarity of the situation.

"You know, Bella, giggling isn't usually desirable as you're laying on a bed with a man who very clearly," he glanced down at the obvious bulge in his pants, "wants to sleep with you."

"Oh shut the fuck up and kiss me, idiot."

That seemed to do it and he rolled on top of me pinning me to the bed. His elbows were bracing most of his weight, positioned on either side of my head and his knee was pushing its way between mine. I reached out and tugged on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He sat back on his heels to lift the shirt the rest of the way off his arms and tossed it to the floor. He was just as shockingly beautiful as I remembered and I ran my hands up his chest and down his arms.

He smirked when he noticed me staring and slid his hands up my sides under my shirt, lifting it as he went. I propped myself up a bit so that he could slip it over my head, and it joined his on the floor. He leaned down and captured my lips while his left hand snaked around to my back and released the clasp of my bra. He drew the straps down my arms and peeling my bra off, tossing it with everything else.

Lowering himself back down he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth while cupping my other breast with his hand. His thumb and forefinger teased one nipple as he lapped and sucked on the other. I arched my back, pushing my breasts even closer to his mouth, silently begging for more. He switched sides, giving the same attention to my other breast, swirling his tongue, biting down lightly.

There was still too much separating us so I reached for his belt buckle, struggling to undo it. He quickly stood and removed his belt, pants, boxers, shoes and socks, leaving them all in a pile on the floor. Then, he slid his thumbs under the sides of my waistband and pulled my already unbuttoned jeans down my legs, along with my soaked, black thong.

He murmured something I swear sounded like 'gorgeous' under his breath, but I was still too drunk to really be sure of what I heard. I reached for him, pulling him to me and his knee spreads my legs as he hovers over me. With elbows holding him up, and his hands cupping my cheeks, he pleads with his eyes. Somehow, I know that he needs to know I want this, that this is really going to happen, so I attacked his mouth with a searing kiss while raising my hips, letting his length slip along my wet folds. We both moaned and we knew there was no turning back now.

He lifted me higher on the bed and began to lay open mouth kisses along my neck, down my chest and back to each hard nipple. He continued his path down and my hands tangled in his hair as I realized what he was planning to do. My hips tilted up on their own as he lays one last wet kiss right on my clit. His tongue peeked out and swirled around the sensitive bundle of nerves. He lapped and sucked as his hands slowly passed up my thighs, closer and closer to my center. His mouth had me teetering on the edge and as he slipped two fingers inside me and curled them up to reach _that_ spot, I could feel the coil in my stomach begin to tighten. He continued to work my clit with his mouth while pumping two fingers inside of me in a delicious rhythm that had me falling over the edge and screaming his name in no time. He helped me ride out the orgasm, softly licking and stroking and then slipped his fingers out of my sex and licked them clean, smirking at me.

He crawled back up my body and kissed me deeply. Tasting myself on him had to be one of the most erotic things I've ever experienced. I felt his cock teasing my entrance and I shifted my hips, wanting to feel him inside me, now. He groaned and looked at me, a very serious expression plastered on his face.

"Bella?"

"I'm good, I promise. I'm on the pill and I haven't been with anyone...in a while," I respond. Somehow knowing exactly what he was asking.

"I promise you I'm clean. It's been a while too **,**and I have to have a full physical every year for work."

"Edward, please. I want you, shut up and fuck me."

He closed his eyes and a low growl escaped his lips. He reached between us and aligned himself, then pushed his hips forward slowly, allowing his tip to slip inside. My hips bucked up, inviting him in further and I felt him thrust forward, filling me, and I cried out his name. He set a wonderfully tortuous pace as he continued to move in and out of me, all the while kissing me and sucking at my neck. His pace quickened and I could feel the spring tightening once again.

"Bella, I'm so close. It's too much. I'm not going to last," he panted, as he continued to fill me.

"Edward, touch me, please. I'm so fucking close. It's so good. Please, touch me," I whimpered.

He reached down between us to where we are joined and pinched my clit ever so slightly, sending me over the edge once again. I felt my walls tighten around him and I could feel his cock pulsing as he found his release deep inside me.

We rode out the amazing orgasm together and he kissed me once more, sweetly and softly, brushing my hair back from my face. Slipping out of me, he stood, and pulled down the covers on the bed, tugging them out from under me. He climbed back in, smiling widely, and laid down, tucking me under his chin. His arm wrapped around me and we both drifted off to sleep almost instantly, exhausted from the alcohol and the emotion of the night.

**~DoY~**

I felt a tiny whoosh of air by my face but didn't stir; I was comfortable and didn't want to move. I didn't need to induce the mother of all hangovers by opening my eyes, but when I heard a tiny child-like giggle, my eyes snapped open.

"Hi! I'm Ethan Swan."

"Uh..." I cleared my throat. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

Little Ethan cleared his throat to mimic me. "Where's your shoowt?"

Bella ran into the room, shock and surprise coloring her face. "Sweetie," she bit her lip in the cutest way, "go to your room, I'll be there in a second."

"Hi Mommy! Why he don't gots a shoowt?"

Bella walked in the room, picked up the little boy and practically bolted for the door with him giggling along the way. I was in shock, I had no idea Bella had a kid. He couldn't have been more than maybe three or four years old. I groaned and flopped back on the bed.

Not that I cared that Bella had a kid, it was just, she never told me. But I guess she doesn't just walk up to strangers and announce "Hey, I'm Bella and I have a kid."

I didn't exactly think of myself as a stranger though, so it kind of bothered me. I got up and searched for my discarded clothes on the floor.

I had just finished pulling on my jeans when Bella came back in the room. She looked a little nervous, and when she said "Edward, I think you should leave," it sort of annoyed me.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"I think we should talk about this, but now is not really the time."

"Why isn't it the time? I mean I don't care that you have a kid, I just care that you didn't tell me earlier. But is it really any of my business?"

"Not any of your business?" Scoffing she continued. "You don't see it, do you?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"See what?" I swear she must have thought I was the biggest idiot on the planet, and right now I kind of felt like it.

"Nothing, I really think it's time for you to go. We can talk more later, okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, you might want to...get...Ethan, ready for the day?" I stated, but it was more like a question.

"That's not, um, what I mean to say is...oh fuck, I might as well just say it...Edward."

"Yeah, Bella? What is it?" She looked like she might get sick.

"Edward, remember the last time...when you ran?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I um...got pregnant?" she said it, and it sounded like a question, a really fucking confusing question.

"What?"

"Ethan, he's, um, well... don't you see it? He's your son, Edward. He looks exactly like you."

I will admit I could see some similarities between Ethan and myself, but I mean, he's a kid, how much could he look like any one person. Especially, I mean, me.

Oh shit, oh fuck, he...looks like...wait? She said he's my...son? My son? I have a son? I have a kid? It's just not possible.

I threw my shirt on over my head and stumbled putting my shoes on. I wasn't sure what I should do. What I _could_ do. As I was tripping towards the door over my own two feet I saw a picture of Ethan and Bella on her dresser. She was holding him at the beach; he had a huge smile on his face. The way the light was reflecting off the water, it cast a bright glow on his face and he looked... holy shit, he did look just like me. He had my smile, my hair, some of my facial features. But I could see Bella perfectly mixed in there.

I had to think. I had to breathe. I had to just take a minute and think. I could hear Bella saying something but I couldn't understand, I couldn't comprehend over all the swirling thoughts going around in my head.

I made it to the front door and stepped outside. I didn't have anywhere to go, or any way to get there. I looked left, I looked right. Not focusing on anything. Putting my hands on my knees, I took a deep breath.

Still standing on Bella's porch, I was trying to shake myself out of being lost inside my own head. Bella had a kid. With me, I mean not _with_ me. She had my kid, by herself. All alone because...why?...because I selfishly ran away from her. When I should have stayed and let the awkwardness pass. Let whatever was supposed to happen, happen. Instead I ran away like a coward. I _ran _away.

I was running now. I was running from Bella again. I was running from our son Ethan. I couldn't do that; I couldn't run from her again.

I turned to see Bella standing in her doorway watching me.

I ran to her, I gathered her up in my arms and kissed her. I put everything I could into that kiss. Every "I'm sorry, I should have been there. I should have been around to help raise our son," and she began kissing me back.

Her lips were soft from her tears. I wiped them away with my thumbs and pulled back. I hadn't realized I had tears in my eyes too until I closed my lids and they fell. Resting my forehead against Bella's I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry I ran. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I don't know our son. I'm sorry that you had to do that all on your own. I'm sor..." Bella cut me off by smashing her lips to mine.

"Edward. I'm not going to say its okay. But the important part is that you're here now. And you're sticking around, right?" she bit her lip looking nervous as hell.

"I swear to you, I'm never leaving again."

**~DoY~**

We spent the rest of the day talking, about everything. I called Leah and asked her if she'd mind taking Ethan for a little while. Some of the talking that we had to do I didn't want little ears around for. She gladly agreed, happy that I was cluing Edward in on what an idiot he'd been. I can't say that she was happy to hear about our _other_ reunion last night, but she was glad that we were going to sit down and talk.

I put on a pot of coffee, and after Leah picked up Ethan, we spent a long time on my couch recounting what happened four years ago. I cried as I told him how hurt I was when I woke up alone and how I had just wanted to talk to him about what had happened and how I didn't regret that night we spent together. I still didn't regret that night, I mean it gave me Ethan, the light of my life. I couldn't help but wonder, though, why he never returned my calls, why he dropped off the face of the earth. Even Emmett would never tell me how to get in touch with him, although he did promise me that he was passing along the message that I wanted to talk.

He told me how he had lain in my bed and debated with himself about how stupid he'd been and how he couldn't believe how he'd ruined our friendship. He told me that he was ashamed of cheapening our relationship with a drunken fuck. He did even admit that Emmett had begged him incessantly to call me, and that he'd picked up the phone on more than one occasion and started dialing my number before hanging up.

I told him that I'd never filled Emmett in about Ethan because I didn't think he should hear from his brother what had transpired. He needed to hear it from me, but that he never gave me the chance. We both cried, sometimes sobbing to the point of being unable to speak, over the time that we'd lost. I apologized for not hunting him down to tell him about his son, even though he'd made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with me. That's when it happened.

"You think I wanted nothing to do with you?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Obviously. Edward, I woke up and you were gone. No note, nothing. You wouldn't return my calls and the only texts I got from you said 'I can't.' What the hell am I supposed to take from that? You said that I wasn't what you wanted."

"I never said that you weren't what I wanted. Last night, _you_ even said that it shouldn't have happened," he huffed.

Now I was getting angry. What the hell was he saying? Did he think I was that much of a fool? He'd obviously regretted sleeping with me. Before I could snap at him, he started again.

"Bella, listen," he said, cupping my cheeks and turning my head to stare in his eyes as he spoke. "I said that a _drunken hookup_ never should have happened. You deserved so much better than that. You were my _best friend_, you meant the world to me and I fucked it up. After _that night_, after everything I'd pretended wasn't there for so long, I couldn't believe that I'd cheapened our relationship that way."

"Everything you'd pretended wasn't there? What are you talking about, Edward?"

"Bella, I wanted you. So badly. That first day you walked into freshman English and sat down across the room I was entranced by you, but our paths never seemed to cross. When we met up at the Diner that first break from college, I thought it was fate. I thought somehow we were meant to be and that's why we'd ended up in the same place together. But, then we were friends, and we flirted and joked, but we never went any farther. I wanted more, but I was too chicken-shit to do anything about it. I wanted to kiss you that first night. I wanted to take you on dates, but I never had the balls to man-up and ask. I couldn't imagine that you would have felt the same way. You never felt the same way about me."

"Edward," I choked, holding in a sob at hearing what I'd wanted to hear for years. "Oh, my God, Edward. I've had a crush on you since high school. Why would I ever think that someone as gorgeous and popular as you would be interested in someone like me? I couldn't ever bring myself to talk to you in high school. That night at the Diner, I hoped that maybe we could at least be friends, that at least you could be in my life in that way, even if you'd never be mine. That night at the bar? I don't regret anything. I wanted you so badly. I wanted to be with you, but I was too nervous to tell you. The shots of Jack, that night of our first kiss, gave me the courage to pull you out on that dance floor. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I just had to kiss you that night. And then you kissed me back, and I fell. I fell so hard. And then there was spring break and _that night _and I was so blissfully happy. I wanted nothing but you, and then you left and made me think it was a mistake, that...I...was a mistake. I thought to myself that I had been right. There was no way that you'd be interested in me. It crushed me, Edward. I'm definitely not going to tell you it's okay. I'll never tell you that your leaving was okay, but I have always wanted you in my life, Edward." There was hurt and anger pushing these words at him. I didn't want to hurt him, but he had to know. He had to know how much his running killed me.

I watched as a single tear slowly slid down his cheek as my words registered. Suddenly, his hands were in my hair and he attacked me with kisses so deep, fueled by so much passion, that I stopped breathing for a minute. I pulled back and gasped for the breath I'd been holding and his arms wrapped around me pulling me to his chest and murmuring apologies over and over into my hair.

"Bella, you are beautiful and so strong and independent and funny and I have so many feelings for you I don't even know where to start. I am never running again. I know now that I hurt you and I can never apologize enough for what my leaving did to you. But I swear to you, on my life, I'm never running again. I will be here, in whatever capacity you want me. I will be here for you, and for Ethan, and you will be able to count on me. Em's wedding is this weekend, I have a few things to do for that, and I have to go home after for a little bit, but I'm not running. I swear to you. I'm going to move out here, I'll get an apartment in Port Angeles or something, I'll take care of everything before I go home, so that you know I'm serious. I just have to go get my things. I will be here for you and for him. I should have been here all along. I'm so fucking sorry that you've had to do this on your own for so long." By the end, he's sobbing and kissing the backs of my hands and pleading with his eyes.

I take a deep shuddering breath. I believe him. So help me God, I believe what he's telling me. I may be a fool to put such faith in him, but something tells me he's speaking the truth. I nod my head to indicate that I understand and that I believe him. I clear my throat from the emotion of the day and look deep into his eyes.

"What are we going to tell _our_ son?" I ask. Not sure where to go with _that_ particular conversation.

We decide to tell him that Edward is his dad. There's no point in introducing Edward as a friend and then confusing him more later by revealing the truth. We won't tell him everything about what happened, but we will explain what his life will be like now. I call Leah and ask her to bring him back and she asks if I'm sure. Something about her tone tells me she's asking more than just whether I want Ethan to come meet Edward. I answer her with a resounding yes.

"Wait, so I has a Daddy? But Mommy, I thought you said Daddy was gone," he asks, clearly a bit confused with this turn of events.

"Ethan, honey, Daddy had to go away for a while, but he's back now. He's so happy to see you and to be your Daddy. He loves you."

"And he's going to wivve wif us?"

"No, honey. He's going to live in Port Angeles, but he'll come visit you lots, and we can go see him too."

"Hmmmm...okay!"

Sometimes kids are so much simpler to deal with than adults.

He hops off the couch and walks over to Edward who is sitting on the chair. He climbs up on his lap and wraps his little arms around Edward's neck.

"Hi Daddy, I'm Ethan!" he giggles, "but we already meeted. I'm glad you're my daddy, you wook wike me! Wook Mommy, he wooks wike me. We has the same cowor eyes and hairs!"

Through teary eyes, I answer him. "I know, honey, I know."

Edward has a big dopey grin plastered on his face, and tears in his eyes, and I can see already that he loves Ethan. He's falling hard for my little boy, for _our_ little boy.

I smile at Edward and I know that this will all be ok. I wipe more tears from my eyes and sit back into the couch, relaxing for probably the first time in almost 48 hours. I know that one way or the other this will all work out. I trust that Edward will stay and that he'll be the father I always wanted for Ethan. He's moving here for us. He's changing his life for us, and for that I can't help but be thankful. And somewhere, in the little hopeful piece of my heart, I wonder what else there may be. There's a part of me that will always love Edward Cullen, and I know he has feelings for me as well. Maybe one day, sometime down the line, we might even be a family together. I will guard my heart, because he's broken it once, but I can't help hoping that maybe one day soon, there will be more. And right now, I couldn't ask for anything else.

**Story End Notes: Thanks for reading, we sincerely hope you enjoyed our attempt at this little one-shot. We had a great time writing it and hope you enjoyed reading! **


End file.
